Gundam SEED Armageddon
by elleryferrer
Summary: Two years after the last war, conflict ensues again as Kira is thrown into war once more, this time as a ZAFT Soldier, while his friends at ORB fight for their own ideals, Kira will have to fight alongside his new group to stop war from breaking out.
1. Chapter 1

Gundam SEED Armageddon

Variation: Gundam S/Armageddon

Phase 1: The Returning Darkness

"Sir, we've picked up a signal!" a man started running frantically around the halls, he was wearing a black colored suit with a purple neck, he had a purple and black hat on his head and a pair of black pants and purple boots, on the neck he had a symbol in the shape of an hourglass that was in a shade of gold.

People were walking around the halls all of them wearing different uniform depending on their ranks, the halls were mostly iron walls and the room were all either offices or viewing areas. Once the man stopped he looked ahead at the grey door in front of him. "Door open," the man ordered and as soon as the last syllable came out of his mouth the gray door opened itself.

"Yes officer Alsen?" a man greeted him once he went in, he was wearing a white long sleeve jacket with a pair of pearly white pants, he had a pair of black boots, his suite also had a black neck and black shoulders and he wore a flag like insignia with the top being red and the bottom being yellow.

"I was just sending the report of our last mission what would be the matter?" he asked as he got up. The physical appearance of the man weren't exactly the ones you'll expect from someone important, he only looked around 20 years of age, he had white hair that was combed the side and a pale white skin color.

"I'm sorry Commander Joule, but we just found this closed to the December PLANT." The officer held out a picture over so that the Commander could see well. The white haired man grabbed the picture and scanned it, at first it looked normal, they were in space and after the last few years it was normal to find ruins of asteroids, PLANTs or other kinds of artifacts that were left from previous battles.

"I don't see anything, would you mind pointing it out?" the Commander asked as he handed the picture back to the Officer Alsen. Alsen nodded, it was really hard to notice, it even took him long to see what was important in the picture.

"Sorry sir, here," Alsen apologized as he grabbed the picture again, he gave it back to the Commander; but this time he was pointing at the object. The Commander gasped as he stared at the picture once again, almost dropping it this time from the shock.

"No way, no freaking way, thanks for bringing this picture officer, you're dismissed." Alsen nodded, he saluted the Commander as he turned around and walked out of the office. The Commander dropped to his chair and put his hands on his forehead. "Computer on," the computer that was on the desk turned on immediately, a list of contacts appeared. "Connect me to Dearka Elsman." He ordered, the computer scrolled down and in less than a few seconds someone was on the screen.

"Ysac, nice to see you bro, why are you calling?" the man that appeared on the screen had black skin he had a glowing blond hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a white shirt with blue sleeves, or at least that's what could be seen through the screen. "You do know I'm on my vacation so I'm not really happy with you calling me right no." he chuckled as he grabbed a glass of water that was on his desk and drank some; he put it down and looked at Ysac. "Really why did you call?"

"What city are you in right now?" Ysac asked as he rolled on his chair so that he could grab the picture that was on the other side; Dearka was one of his old friends and he knew he could help him out, if it wasn't Dearka, then it had to be someone he didn't like.

"Febrarous City, that's where I live remember," Dearka answered pointing at his head, to make it look like Ysac should've remembered that.

"Oh right, I forgot anyways, do you have a way to contact someone that's in December City." Ysac face palmed, he forgot his best friend's city, which made him feel a little stupid.

"Yeah, I could contact Kira, if that's okay with you." Dearka grinned mischievously; he knew how much Ysac hated Kira, for all the humiliation he gave him in battle when the two were younger. Ysac frowned a bit after this. "Come on, you know he lives there so that he can watch over Lacus, so just let him do it, plus he's got more experience with this kind of stuff than us." Dearka laughed, Ysac sighed as he turned the screen off. "That was really rude of him, it must be something really important the shrugged as he turned the TV off.

Ysac pressed a button on the desk that contacted him with the PLANTs board. "Get me Kira Yamato on the phone, he lives in December City, yeah he should be awake right now." He pressed the button again as he leaned on the chair.

***

Space is a vast land in a sense, no matter where you went there were stars and darkness, there was a field full of giant hourglasses like colonies, and these colonies are known as the PLANTs which stands for Productive Location Ally on Nexus Technology. The PLANTs are the place where Coordinators a special group of human beings live, these people are special in the sense that their genes were engineered whit when they were still in the wound, which allowed them to have any kind of ability their parents wanted.

Coordinators were really special at first, and people liked them, but what would normal people do when they have to compare themselves to a race that will always be stronger, or faster, or smarter than them. That's when war broke out, normal people or Naturals as it is referred now became jealous, they attacked Coordinators and killed all the ones they could get their hands on, Coordinators in turn also detested Natural because they couldn't compare to them. Eventually Coordinators left Earth and created the PLANTs in space, they still set up a few bases in Earth though, that's when they created ZAFT a special troop that defend the PLANTs.

Eventually a big war broke out when the Earth Alliance Forces launched a nuclear attack on Junius Seven one of the PLANTs cities and it destroyed it and killed over 30000 people in the process, this caused ZAFT and the Earth Alliance Forces to start a war known as the Bloody Valentine War. After almost two years of fighting, the war finally ended when a special force from the ORB Union, a group of neutral forces stopped both sides, thanks to the efforts of Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala two young Coordinators peace was restored.

Peace didn't last long though, eventually a group of Coordinators took control of the remaining of Junius Seven and planned to crash it against Earth, thanks to the efforts of ZAFT forces they managed to break the PLANT up, unfortunately the smaller pieces still fell on Earth and one again; they broke the peace.

The Second Bloody Valentine War was more one sided than the first one, the Earth Alliance Forces was taken over by Blue Cosmos or Logos to be exact, Blue Cosmos was a group of people that despised Coordinators, they were originally the ones that started the fights between both species in the beginning. Blue Cosmos was eventually disbanded and ZAFT; with the help of Chairman Durandal became the heroes in the eyes of both Naturals and Coordinators, but what Durandal had plan was something that would show people what they would be from birth to their death, even though it was something really great, it really made life empty. Again thanks to the efforts of Orb, ZAFT was stopped just in time and peace reigned once again. But for how long.

***

December City, like any other PLANT was a giant city that was balanced between both suburban and forest nature. Thanks to the reflectors that absorb solar energy, the plants absorbed it and gave life to plant life while still helping out their people. The cities were big, and they certainly gave a new meaning to skyscraper. They had to be big, considering they were supposed to hold up to 50000 people in each PLANT. Bridges were always surrounding the city, and highways, there were also different sectors for the city.

It was dark right now, since the reflectors were reflecting the darkness in space at the current time. The city was quiet, there were still cars driving and people out, but it was quiet in the sense that everything was okay.

He looked out from the window of the apartment, he lived in the tallest point of the skyscraper, he liked it that way; he could look at the stars more instead of focusing in all the buildings all the time. It was late, but he just couldn't find sleep. He had brown hair, it was long enough to cover his forehead, his skin was tanned, and his eyes were violet. He was wearing a white shirt with short white sleeves, he had a pair of black shorts on. "Kira, go back to bed."

He turned around to look at the girl that was scratching her eye from the bed that was right next to him, she had a long beautiful pink hair that went down to her waist, she had crystal blue eyes that could charm anyone in sight; she was wearing a hair clip in the shape of three arrows and they were golden in color. "It's late, you should get your sleep." She got up, she was wearing a long pink night gown, and she walked over to Kira and grabbed his hand. They both stood looking at the stars above. "They're beautiful aren't they." She had an innocent smile; Kira looked at her and smiled too.

"Yeah, they sure are," Kira said in response, he looked at Lacus as she two shared a short kissed and then headed back to bed.

Lacus went back to her side as she tried to seek sleep once again; Kira just stared at the roof thinking back at all that had happened to him in the past four years. "Can we really stand around looking at the stars, when we all know that any minute this peace can be shattered once more?" Kira closed his eyes as he felt Lacus's head resting on his chest.

***

The next morning they both got up early; since they both had jobs to do, Kira came out of the bathroom wearing the ZAFT Commander's uniform, except he was wearing a wing like insignia with a golden dot in the middle. He was still drying his hair though. A bird like machine flew over to him and landed on his shoulder, it was mostly green and yellow, with an orange beak. "Birdie." The machine squeaked after landing on its owner's shoulders.

"Morning Birdie." Lacus giggled after seeing Birdie, a ball like object rolled over to her, it uncurled and showed a pink machine with two dots for eyes.

"Good morning to you too," the ball like machine said in a playful tone while Lacus grabbed it.

"Morning Haro." She smiled and then put it in the counter, Haro just rolled around impatiently. Birdie and Haro, both machines the two of them held dearly to each other and both where constructed by the same friend.

"Are you going to have any breakfast Kira?" Lacus asked as she walked over to the fridge to see what she could find, she knew how to cook but with everything she had to do she barely did. "I don't have much to do today, so I'll probably be back early."

"No, I have to go, I don't have time, and I'm meeting with some members of the council today." Kira walked over to a chair and grabbed a black bag that was hanging on it. "They want to talk to me about the new Mobile Suits they've created; I think they want me to test it or something."

"But you already have a Mobile Suit." Lacus said in a confused tone.

"The Strike Freedom needs some repairs, so I'm Mobile Suit less right now." Kira shrugged and turned to leave; but just when he was about to the phone rang.

A screen that was next to the phone turned on, the face of a girl appeared on the screen. She had a pale white skin and long red hair; she was wearing it in ponytails right now though, she was wearing a green suit with long green sleeves, it had white shoulders, a green skirt and a green hat with the ZAFT symbol on both sides; it also had a long green neck. "Oh, Chairwoman Clyne, morning." She saluted.

"Morning Meyrin," Lacus saluted back with a smile. "What a nice surprise."

"Actually, I called because I wanted to talk to Commander Yamato." Meyrin nodded really fast, even though she knew Lacus personally, she still felt kinda nervous at talking to the person that was in charge of ZAFT and the PLANTs. "I have a message from Commander Joule."

"From Ysac, that's unusual." Kira said with a confused look, he knew Ysac didn't like him cause of everything that happened with them, Kira didn't like him much either, due to all the people he tried to protect and ended up getting killed by him because of his thirst for defeating him. "What's it say?" he asked after walking in front of the phone.

"He didn't exactly say anything." After hearing that Kira started to feel like that was the Ysac he really knew. "But, he did send a picture." Meyrin said as she pressed a button and a picture popped up. It was the same picture Ysac was looking at the night before. Kira looked at the picture for a moment. His eyes opened wide as he saw what Ysac wanted him to look at, in the background there was a giant robot, it had a black like armor that reached its shoulders, its arms were white, and they had grey fingers. Its legs were also white with a grey and white color around the crotch. The chest had the black armor, plus a yellow point, which was actually a door. Its head was black with a V shaped golden crest on its head, and a pair of red eyes.

"A…a Gundam," Kira gasped as he took a step back, Lacus gave him a worried look, a Gundam. It was the name Kira gave the advanced Mobile Suits that surpassed all others, Mobile Suits that were so strong the only way they could lose against a normal one was if the pilot wasn't skilled enough to handle it. But still, with what they've learned, a Gundam meant danger.

"Meyrin, Kira will look into it, and I will too, tell the council to go to my office." Lacus said as she ran over to her room. Kira turned to Meyrin.

"Protect the new models; if that Gundam's here to attack the PLANTs then it's probably searching for them, also call Shinn and Lunamaria, I need them to meet me at the Mobile Suit station." Kira ordered Meyrin; he grabbed his back again and walked out before Meyrin had time to answer. She saluted anyways and the screen turned off.

Kira couldn't help but wonder what that Gundam was doing there, what it had planned, and what would happen if he didn't do anything to stop it.

***

Kira looked up at the giant elevator that took to the shuttle and Mobile Suit center; it was the place where the Mobile Suits were kept. At least five thousands meters up, it looked more like a tree but it was what combined both halves of the PLANTs. "Okay, let's go." Kira walked into the elevator as he started going on. He looked down at the plants, imagining once more what it was like when war was still present; and how much he wanted to stop that from happening again.

Kira had lost his share of people in the war, losing one of his best friend, the girl he first loved, and he also should've lost his own life quite a few times, which is what always quizzed him. Why had he survived? That was what came to his mind.

After a few moments the elevator stopped. Kira walked out and was greeted by a group of ZAFT soldiers wearing the green uniform, the saluted him and he saluted them back. It was the way ZAFT soldiers greeted each other and their superiors, if a superior saluted back then it meant he respected the person no matter what rank he was in, Kira was one of the few higher ups that did that, Lacus is another one; which is what gets soldiers happy because she considers herself the same as them. That's another thing. Lacus Clyne daughter of former chairman Senel Clyne, she used to be a famous pop start when she was younger and she became one of the most important people in both the PLANTs and Earth. And one of the most beautiful girls too, so you knew how much trouble Kira had with guys liking her, but he didn't really care much.

Kira got out of the elevator and started floating, the Mobile Suit quarters was farther into space; so the gravitational force of the PLANTs didn't work in that part. He kept floating and saluting soldiers till he came up to a white door; he took out a white card and slid it on the slider. The doors opened and he floated inside.

"I can't believe we actually go here before you." A girl said once she saw him come in, she was standing the metal bridge that was in between all of the Mobile Suits, which were giant looking robots of different shapes and sizes (I can't tell you all the ones that are there or else I'll take five hours to describe every single one). The girl was wearing a red uniform with long red sleeves, the neck was black just like the Commander's uniform, she was wearing a short pink skirt and a pair of black socks. She had a short purplish red hair that didn't go lower than her neck, blue eyes and a sweet and confident smile.

"Sorry Lunamaria, I had a delay on the way here." Kira chuckled softly as he floated towards Lunamaria. "Where's Shin?" he looked around the bridge to see if he found Shinn anywhere.

"He had to go to the bathroom; you took so long that he couldn't hold it in." Lunamaria shrugged as she stared at the Mobile Suits; hers to be exact. It was divided into three compartments, one of them held a pair of gray colored legs that were stuck into a jet, the one on top was a chest like armor, and the one above was a blue and white high speed jet called Cross Blender. "So, we might have to fight?"

"Yeah, I know you guys just came back from your mission in Carpenteria, but you guys are the strongest pilots I have at hand right now." Kira said as he looked at his own Mobile Suit. The Strike Freedom was a large robot like suit, it had a white head with a V shaped crest, and it had a pair of yellow eyes. It had a pair of blue and black wings on the back, a black armor with a red line going through it; the door to the cockpit was right under a small roof that was in the middle of the chest. Its legs were white, just like its arms. There was a sword on each side of its waist and a golden colored cannon right under the cockpit.

"Nah don't worry about it Kira, we didn't really do anything that important, I gotta admit, with peace comes boredom." Lunamaria frowned, she was actually glad that she would have something to do for once.

"Sorry I'm late, long line." The doors opened and closed behind them. A kid around eighteen years old came in and floated towards Kira and Lunamaria. He was wearing the same red uniform, except that he was wearing a pair of red pants and white boots; and just like Kira, he was wearing the same wing like pin.

"No, we were just talking; okay Kira what's the 411?" Lunamaria asked as a serious look crossed her face. Shinn gave her an angry look, since she was talking in a sense of rush.

"Ysac sent me this picture, there's a Gundam lurking around December City." Kira took the picture out and let Shinn and Lunamaria see it well. "I think it's chasing after the new models that are still under development," Kira said and put the picture back on his left pocket.

"They're gonna get a big surprise, the machines aren't here, they're in November City." Shinn nodded as he looked at Kira, who got even more serious.

"That just makes it worst, he could kill people, if he doesn't steal the models and kills all those people in the eyes of everyone it'll look like he did it for now reason, who knows what that could do to the world!" he yelled as he turned to Shinn, he knew he was overreacting, but it wasn't exactly a matter that could be taken lightly. "We're leaving right now, and we're tracking that Gundam." Kira started floating towards the Strike Freedom.

"Well, I guess then Naturals and Coordinators will start fighting again." Shinn put his hands behind his head then got a serious look. "But seriously, you're right, we have to stop it." He started floating off the bridge as he looked at his Gundam. It had a blue armor with two yellow squares on its chest, the armor got up to its shoulders, and it had grey arms and a grey head. The legs and everything that was covered by armor was totally grey or white. It had two red and black wings on its back; wings that would create purple beam feathers once it was turned on. It had a giant green cannon on its back and a sword that was on its waist. "Get ready to fight again Destiny." He opened the cockpit and got in.

Lunamaria floated over to the jet as she got inside. She opened a compartment where she kept her pilot uniform, it was a tight red uniform made of leather, the chest was in a purplish white shade that was made to fit her figure and her helmet was red and in the form of a beak; she also had red pants. She grabbed the uniform and started taking her ZAFT uniform off.

Kira also kept his uniform in a compartment. Except his was blue with a purple armor on the chest, not just that but on the left side there was a replica of the pin sewn on it. His helmet was in the shape of a beak too except it was blue, and of course the blue colored pants. And just Like Lunamaria, Kira started putting his pilot suit on.

Shinn had a suit like Lunamaria's except that his armor was totally white, and like Kira's the insignia of his pin was sewn on the pilot uniform. "Okay time to work." Shinn said as he started changing.

***

"Strike Freedom prepare for launching." Meyrin's voice was heard, Kira put on his helmet as the Strike Freedom started to move, it was actually sliding towards the launching pad.

"Kira Yamato here, ready to launch." He turned all of the screens and mechanisms up, including the camera which allowed him to see what the head was seeing. He looked up as the door was opening, he could see the darkness of space.

"Good Luck Commander," Meyrin said once again as the screen that connected her and Kira turned off.

"Kira Yamato, Strike Freedom, let's do it!" Kira yelled as the Freedom's wings turned on, it flew off making the cable that was plugged on its back come off. The Freedom flew out of the PLANTs at a great speed as he turned around and waited for the Impulse and the Destiny to come out.

"Cross Blender prepare to launch." Meyrin's voice came though as the jet was sent to the exit of the PLANTs.

"Lunamaria Hawke, Cross Blender Launching." Lunamaria answered as the jet flew out.

"Chest and Leg armor launching." The other two jets that were stationed in flew out, the jet turned into a cockpit as it fused with the legs, the chest armor got on top of it as a head came out. "Sending Launcher. A white jet with two cannons flew out. The Impulse opened its arms as the cannons got on its shoulder and turned the chest armor into a black color. "Good luck sis." Meyrin said as she saw her little sis fly off

The Destiny was the last one to move to the launch pad. "Shinn Asuka, Destiny ready to launch!" Shinn yelled as the Destiny's wings spread out and purple beam feathers came out as it flew out of the PLANTs. Shinn looked back at the plants as he headed towards where the Freedom and the Impulse were.

"We're all ready Kira." Lunamaria connected with Kira's Freedom, her picture came though a screen that was on the top of the cockpit.

"Good, then let's head out, remember we might enter combat." Kira looked at both of them, he didn't want to risk their lives, but if they didn't do this a lot of lives could be lost. "So are you ready?"

"You bet, I'll put my life on the line if it's necessary to protect the PLANTs," Shinn said confidently and clenched the Destiny's right fist. Lunamaria turned the Impulse so that it could look at the Destiny as she frowned a bit; Shinn always took things to the level of danger, which is what she hated about him.

"All right then, let's go!" Kira yelled as he clenched the levers of the freedom, increased its speed and started flying into space. He was followed by Lunamaria and Shinn immediately.

***

Lacus was looking down at her desk, she was wearing a black sleeveless dress with a pink line going in the middle, she had a black and pink mini skirt, and she was wearing a pair of purple gloves and purple boots. Lacus looked at the door; it had been thirty minutes since she ordered the council to meet at her office. "Where are thy," she questioned with a worried tone; she was the chairwoman, so normally the council would be running if it was something she ordered.

The door opened, a man around his sixty's walked in, he was wearing a purple suit that covered his whole body, it had black shoulders and the ZAFT symbol on its purple neck, he wasn't wearing a hat, which revealed his red hair. His face was kinda wrinkled; it was actually surprising his hair wasn't white yet. He had a sinister look in his eyes as he walked inside.

"Oh, Council Member Arty, there's something wrong, where's the rest of the council?" Lacus asked as she got up and walked over to Arty.

"Yes Chairwoman, there's something really wrong." Arty grinned evilly as he pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at Lacus, who gasped as she backed away. "Your views are wrong, and once you're gone, war can finally break out again and this time, Coordinators will win."

Lacus turned to the desk as she pressed a button on the desk. "This is Lacus Clyne please contact…"

A gunshot was heard all around the room. "Hello Chairwoman, Chairwoman are you there!" The woman screamed after getting no answer.

Final Words:

Peace, something that's really delicate, people try to keep peace going, but what about those who live for battles, what they could do with peace. And what about the person whose rage constantly run through them, is there any room for peace when there's always people who'll want to destroy it.

Next Time: Tears of Blood


	2. Chapter 2

Phase 2: Tears of Blood

Mechanics were walking all around the port as they got ready to fix the ship. They were all wearing orange red jackets with black shirts underneath. They were all wearing a pair of green pants and brown boots. The mechanics at Orb worked hard, since they were both Naturals and Coordinators, working with machines was easier for them than any other nation.

Orb was one of the few nations that allowed both types of humans to live together in peace, of course they had problems; but they managed to work through them. Even though calamity has always shaken off due to the fact the Earth Forces and ZAFT both want it to pick a side, this nation has always followed its ideals.

"All right get all the beams fixed, we have to finish this by today." A woman commanded as she turned to face the mechanics, she had a long brown hair that went down to her waist, she was wearing the same uniform as the mechanics; except she had a green hat, she also had brown eyes and looked to be around her early thirties.

"Working hard or hardly working?" she turned around to look at the face of the man that was walking towards her, he had long blonde and curly hair, it wasn't that long since it only reached his neck, but you could notice that it had gotten lower before. He had a pair of blue eyes that showed his kindness, his face was okay except for the scar he had on his left eye; which he had gotten in previous battles. He was wearing a long sleeve white uniform with blue lines on the shoulders, he also had a pair of white pants and brown moccasins; he had a purple shirt under the jacket.

"Both, I have to take my breaks Mu, how are things going back in the city?" she asked as she walked over to him and kissed him. She hadn't gone out of the research center for days; working on the new ship was taking her time away.

"Not much, pretty boring actually the biggest thing I've done in the whole week was go around the island trying to find the remaining of an Astray Mobile Suit." Mu shrugged, he was an adventure man, and not doing anything for long sure bored him a lot. "What about you, how are the arrangements for the Arc Heaven going?" he asked.

"Well, we're really not getting anywhere, I mean it could be ready in a week if we hurry, but I can't really see it perfectly ready." The woman sighed.

"Don't worry Murrue, I'm sure it'll all work out, plus it's not like a war is suddenly gonna start all of a sudden, especially not right now." He grabbed her hand and raised it up revealing the silver colored ring and the medium size jewel it had. "Or at least not for two more weeks, right."

"Yeah, you're right, that's why I'm rushing, I don't want anything stopping of." She said with a charming smile.

"Yeah, hey what do you say if we leave this dump and go to the beach." He said wrapping his arms around her, normally she would've said no since she had to work; but she needed a break.

"Sure." She nodded as the two started walking off.

The Freedom flew past a small shower of asteroids as it looked back for the Destiny and the Impulse. They've been piloting around December City for hours, and they still didn't found the Gundam that was in the picture Ysac gave Kira. "It's supposed to be hiding here."

"I think the chances of it staying in the same spot for a whole night are pretty low." Shinn said through the Destiny's voice communicator as he landed on top of an asteroid. "And even if we do find it, I don't think they'll send a pilot skilled enough, I mean they need to use a Gundam to do this, meaning the pilot's probably not really good." Shinn shrugged.

"Does this mean that we're not skill enough also," Kira had a serious look on his face, sometimes Shinn just got on his nerves, he always tried on being a smartass and always disobeyed orders, and ever since he became a member of FAITH like Kira it's gotten worst.

"That's not what I meant," Shinn frowned as he turned the screen that connected the Destiny to the Freedom off. "Forget him, I'm a member of FAITH, I don't have to take orders that don't come from the council or chairman." Shinn frowned and started flying again. Kira turned the Freedom around so that it could look at the Destiny.

"Shinn, where are you going?" he asked using the normal communicator.

"Just checking some stuff out, give me a break damn it." Shinn whined as he increased the speed and his Gundam started flying off. Kira just stared as he the giant robot flew out of range. As long as he stayed in the range of December City it was all okay.

"Damn it Shinn." Kira leaned his head on the seat of the cockpit as he looked at the big screen in front of him that showed what the Freedom was looking at. "Where is it?" he looked around closely, he knew the Gundam had to be there, it just had to; he could feel something strong approaching. "What is it?" he asked himself as he turned his head and the Freedom's as he turned to the direction of the sensation.

He saw it, a green beam of energy was fired at him. "I knew it." He grunted as he pulled the lever up just in time. The freedom managed to dodge the beam, It took out a white colored laser, it started firing green beams towards the source of the attacking Beam. There it was, the Gundam flew out form the asteroid, it held a black sniper gun out as it kept firing.

Kira was known for his great maneuvering, the Freedom managed to dodge the beams without much effort as it took out its beam saber. "Let's go!" Kira yelled as the Freedom flew forward towards the unknown Gundam. The Gundam took out its own beam saber and blocked Kira's. Both of the pink sabers stayed there trying to beat each other out. "Who is this guy?" Kira asked himself as he dove the Freedom down. Its wings spread out as they sent multiple lasers flying around; the lasers fired beams by themselves as they started to surround the enemy.

The Gundam was barely able to dodge all the beams, since they kept him trapped by staying at closed range it didn't have a lot to do. "I got you now." Kira flew forward as he held his beam saber up and thrust it down towards the Gundam. It fired a green beam and hit the left side of the Freedom's chest, destroying it and causing a small explosion on the cockpit.

The Gundam slammed its body against the Freedom and crashed it with an asteroid nearby. "Try this on for size." Kira pressed a red button that was in the seat. The cannon that was in the middle of the chest fired a blue and red beam; the Gundam was pushed back into space as it tried to protect itself.

"Time to finish you off!" Kira yelled as he activated his Dragoon System. Two beams came out from the Freedom's shoulders, he took two cannons form its waist; add that with the cannon in the middle of its chest and the lasers its wings could send out. Once all of them were fired at the same time the Gundam didn't stand a chance it was hit immediately. I managed to dodge any attack to the cockpit; but that was all that was left.

The Freedom flew forward, holding its Beam Sword up as it stabbed the Gundam on its cockpit, creating a big hole in the middle. "Now, let's see your face," Kira said as he zoomed in on the camera so that it could reach the cockpit of the Gundam. He gasped, it was empty. "There's no pilot, then how is it working?" Kira asked himself as he opened the cockpit door. He untied the safety belt and started floating towards the Gundam's cockpit to check it out.

***

Shinn was flying through another part of the meteor field; he looked around with the camera of the Destiny to see his surroundings. "Come out come out, wherever you are," Shinn said in an angry tone as he landed on one of the asteroids, before he blinked a beam crashed with the asteroid next to him and it exploded. "Damn!" Shinn yelled as he spun the Destiny around so that it could dodge the pieces of space rock. "Where is he?" he looked around.

Floating over the asteroid in front of him was the black Gundam from the picture, it raised its black sniper gun as it fired three shots at Shinn; Shinn flew away from them by spreading the Destiny's wings. "All right you bastard. A pair of binoculars came down from the top of the cockpit and it helped Shinn focus more. "All right, take this," he took out the cannon that the Destiny had on its back as he fired a blue beam with a red center that flew towards the black Gundam.

The Gundam Flew over the wind as it pulled out a green colored beam sword, he thrust it down on the Destiny as it cut its right arm; Shinn gasped as he saw what happened, the Destiny was supposed to be a really advanced and powerful Gundam, and Shinn was supposed to be a skilled pilot, so how could a Gundam that uses such simple maneuvers take out the Destiny's arm.

"So you wanna fight, I don't need that arm." Shinn pressed the red button on the center of the right lever as the Destiny pulled out its giant sword, it wasn't a beam sword; but it had a beam like line going through the middle of the blade. The Destiny's wings spread out as it created a rainbow like beam of energy from both beams. Shinn started flying towards the Black Gundam; the Destiny was going so fast you could see the silhouette of the Destiny as it moved. It slashed down but the Black Gundam blocked the attack with the beam sword.

The Black Gundam grabbed the sniper gun with the left hand and fired a beam that pushed Shinn back, Shinn flew again as he tried to slash it down. "Die damn it!" he yelled and finally managed to slash the left leg of the Black Gundam off. The leg exploded and pushed Shinn back.

Tired, and almost defeated, he felt as if the Gundam wasn't even trying to survive, it was fighting as if it didn't care about getting hit. Shinn remembered all those battles he had in the past, fighting against Kira and his Freedom back at the time, how he defeated the all powerful warrior, feeling of death that but there was still the risk of surviving, the every pilot wanted to avoid. Shinn sighed as he looked at the Gundam; he closed his eyes for a second. "All right Kira, let's see if your training paid off." He chuckled.

The Black Gundam charged again, holding the beam sword on its right arm as it prepared to tackle Shinn. It slashed across, Shinn opened his red eyes. He felt energy building up as his red eyes darkened and turned into a shade of crimson. "Die you bastard!" Shinn screamed as he ducked down and slashed the Black Gundam across the cockpit; this cut the Gundam in half as it exploded. Shinn nodded softly as his eyes went back to normal.

A few months back Kira thought him a way to increase the speed and strength in battle; to calm down, Shinn was known for being a great pilot, but the problem was his temper if he got angry just a little bit he'll blind himself to anything else outside of his own battle. After practicing with Kira endlessly he managed to calm down, and after he helped them stop a few terrorist from attacking the PLANTs a few weeks after that, Lacus gave Shinn the honor of being a member of FAITH once more.

Shinn heard the beeping of his communicator, he pressed the blue button and saw Kira's picture coming on the screen. "Shinn, did you find the Gundam?" Kira asked through the screen, Shinn just gave him a nod and a placid smile. "Was it black and simple like in the picture?"

"Yeah, why all the questions?" Shinn asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"I thought so, I fought one too, listen Shinn I think the two Gundams we fought were only dolls that were controlled by someone else." Kira answered to him, Shinn clenched his fist, he was about to yell at Kira to talk faster, but he just let him go on.

"Wait, are you saying the real one might be…?" Kira didn't let Shinn finish his system as he nodded. "Damn it, Luna, Luna answer!" Shinn yelled as he tried to contact Lunamaria. "We gotta save her Kira, we just have to." He grabbed the levers and the condenser and started flying again.

"Shinn, calm down, you won't…" Shinn cut off the communication. "Damn it Shinn," Kira pushed his head back on the chair as he closed his eyes and sighed, he tried his best to find a shortcut towards Lunamaria.

Shinn just flew desperately, Lunamaria was his old comrade from the days of the academy and his girlfriend, he actually tried to stop Kira from allowing her to participate, but he didn't have the nerve. After the second Bloody Valentine, Shinn tried his best to make up for almost killing her during battle, he got so angry he almost stabbed the cockpit of the Impulse with the Destiny's sword when she tried to stop him.

***

Lunamaria fired a blue and red beam towards the floating silhouette surrounding her. She knew she was being attacked, but the Gundam hadn't shown itself since she found it out. "Analysis," she started pressing the buttons of the keyboard as she tried to scan the Gundam's form. "I can't get a signal, Shinn Kira, answer, I need help!" she yelled; but to no avail.

She saw an orange pod like beam launcher, it fired a green beam that stroke the Impulse on its right leg and destroyed it. "Who are you?" Lunamaria asked as she put the cannons back on the Impulse's shoulder, it was backwards this way and this way it turned into a missile launcher, it fired various missiles that destroyed the asteroids around her. The Gundam flew out and slashed the Impulse's chest, it didn't destroy it but it left a small slash scar.

She finally saw the figure, it was a mobile suit in a mostly black color, it had a blue chest armor that resembled the Impulse's, in fact it resembled the Impulse for the most part, it had a white robotic head and a pair of white legs with two white kneepads. It had a ring like object on its back with four orange pods; one of them was the one that attacked Lunamaria.

"Who are you!" she yelled as she took the cannons back to the Impulse's arm and fired two blue and red beams towards the Gundam. The Gundam dodged it by spinning through the middle gap that the beams left; it took out a giant rifle that started firing beam bullet. The Impulse kept firing its own beams as both attacks countered. It flew up as it sent its four pods towards her. Lunamaria fired more beams, but the pods fired four beams from four different sides that the Impulse couldn't reach; Lunamaria's mobile suit was hit as the right launcher and the head were destroyed.

"A DRAGOON System?" Lunamaria gasped, only skilled pilots were able to have that kind of system, a system that allows the user to have different pods flying around the enemy, and attacking them from different angles, in fact Kira's mobile suits has one and Ray one of Lunamaria's and Shinn's all comrades who died at the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War had another one. "But this one seems stronger than Kira's and Ray's it must be harder to control." She looked at the Gundam. "Can there really be a Natural in there?" even though the Earth Alliance had their own Mobile Suits, only Coordinators were able to pilot a suit with a DRAGOON System, if a Natural tried to the only way to control it was by having more than one pilot.

"Where's Kira Yamato?" Lunamaria saw someone through the screen, the person was wearing a black uniform with two silver lines running across the sides, he had a black helmet with a dark glass that didn't allow anyone to see his face. Lunamaria looked at the person. "I know you're a member of his team, now where is he?"

"Like hell I'll tell you!" she yelled as she took out a giant white metallic stick, it created a green beam spear on the top of the staff. Lunamaria charged at the Gundam. The pilot of the suit nodded softly as he moved to the side, the Gundam took out three beam claws that slashed the Impulse. Lunamaria blocked the attack with the spear the best she could.

"Where is he?" he asked again as he sent two pods flying around, they fired and crashed against back of the Impulse. "If you don't' tell me, I'll have to kill you." He fired more beam bullets. Lunamaria spun around as she fired more beams. The Gundam was faster and dodged the attack. "So be it." The other pods came out as they all formed a square around Lunamaria. "Die." He gave her a thumb down as the beams fired and blew up the Impulse.

The Course Blended flew out form the cloud of smoke; Lunamaria managed to get it out of the fusion in time. "Damn, what kind of Natural is he?" she asked a she looked back. The Gundam was about to fire another beam but he stopped when he saw that one of the pods was destroyed by a beam just like the Impulse's.

"How dare you hurt Luna!" Shinn yelled from behind, his eyes were crimson again. "You'll die now!" he kept firing beams, but the pilot of the other Gundam kept dodging them. He fired more bullets towards the Destiny, Shinn dodged it.

"Shinn no, he's not a normal Natural!" Lunamaria warned, but Shinn just ignored her and kept heading towards the Gundam. Shinn tried to fire another one but the Gundam fired more beams from the three remaining pods. Shinn put the cannon back and took out the sword.

His wings spread again and flew forward towards the Gundam once more, he charged once more, he slashed the Gundam and it spun around the air. It took its claw out and slashed the Destiny's left leg off. Shinn yelled once again as it spun around and tried to take its leg out. The Gundam kneed the Destiny on the gut and pushed it back.

Shinn tried to calm down, but he couldn't the guy was defeating him, he hurt Lunamaria, and he was just attacking them from no reason. Shinn charged again, the pods got behind the Destiny and fired beams to the back. Shinn didn't have time to turn around as the back of the Destiny was hit and it exploded the wings were destroyed and Shinn was pushed forward and crashed his head and hit the glass of the helmet; this made his forehead bleed. The Destiny's armor went from blue to gray as it's gray extremities became a darker gray.

"Luna…." Shinn whispered as he fell unconscious, the Gundam just stared at the Destiny, and the pilot shook his head.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria flew towards her lover's Mobile Suit, she stopped in front of him as tears came out, even though she couldn't see what was inside the cockpit she was still sad about Shinn.

Before the pilot turned around he saw the Strike Freedom pointing its gun at him. "Why do you want me?" Kira asked as he held his gun at the Gundam. The Gundam fired more bullets from its rifle but Kira managed to fly out of range. "I said why are you attacking me?" Kira asked and the guns the Freedom had on its waist fired two yellow beams. The Gundam couldn't dodge it fast enough and the rifle was destroyed.

"I want to prove myself, that I can beat the great Kira Yamato, and show that I'm not a failure!" the pilot yelled, he charged and took out its claws, it tried to slash the Freedom, but Kira took out the beam sword and cut the right arm in a flash of light. "Damn it." The pilot grunted.

"I don't know what your problem is, but attacking people just because you want to fight someone isn't right!" Kira took out the rest of the Freedom's guns and the pods as he fired the various beams that headed for the Gundam. It threw its three pods towards the Freedom, the beams were fired but they were countered by Kira's own beams and were destroyed.

"No way." The Pilot gasped, his Gundam lost most of its energy, and without the DRAGOON System it lost more than half its strength.

"I won't kill you, but you still have to tell me your name, and you have to come with me," Kira said with a serious look as he looked at the Gundam. The other Gundam just stared back as he shook his head.

"My name is Canard Pars, but I won't go with you." He fired two beams from its chest that created a cloud of smoke. Kira shook the smoke off with the swords as he saw what happened, the Gundam was gone.

"Canard Pars?" Kira asked himself as he turned to Shinn and Lunamaria. The Freedom grabbed the Destiny. "Let's go Lunamaria, we have to get back." Kira started floating away while Lunamaria started flying in the Cross Blender.

"Who was that guy?' Lunamaria asked, but Kira didn't give her an answer since he didn't know himself.

"Who knows, but we should just forget about it for now." Kira nodded to her as the three floated back towards the PLANTs. He felt a little overpowered, even though he was the one that won, but for someone to be able to control a DRAGOON System especially a Natural, well he had to keep his eyes opened for this guy Canard. "But, what did he mean but showing that he isn't a failure?"

***

Lacus opened her eyes wide as she saw Arty being shot through the heart. He fell to the ground, and died instantly. Lacus looked at the man that was on the door, he had a long spiky brown hair, a tanned colored skin, he was wearing a yellow uniform that looked like the Green ZAFT uniform, he had a scar on his left eye, and his was holding his left arm up which had a gun in it. He put his fake left arm back on. "Are you okay Lacus?" he asked as he walked over to Arty's corpse. "I could've gotten here earlier, but I didn't want to give my cover away."

"Thanks Mr. Walfelt, I was scared about what could've happened." Lacus sighed; she walked over to the intercom. "Don't worry Allice, I'm okay." She said to the woman that was yelling through the intercom. "I still can't believe what Arty said."

"Well, it wasn't all true, there are some members, in the council that are plotting against you, but at least I Know that that kid Ysac's mom isn't in this." Walfelt shrugged as he walked over to Lacus. "Shouldn't you call Kira back?" he asked.

"Yeah you're right." Lacus answered calmly as she sat down. "I'm sure he'll be back soon, I just hope nothing bad happened." She turned to the screen in her office. "I want you to prepare a news cast, I'm going to have to talk to the PLANTs about the recent problems, don't tell anyone in the council though."

"This might get you into trouble." He said with a nod.

"I know, but I have to do it, I feel that things are about to get messy, which is why, I have to do this." Lacus looked down with a sad look; things were easier when she wasn't chairwoman she could have more fun, and she didn't have so many responsibilities, and even more, she could enjoy her life with Kira more.

Canard was flying across space, he sighed, he was tired after fighting so much; he couldn't really see himself defeating Kira yet anyways, after the roles he heard Kira had in the previous wars, he knew that it was hard for him to win; but still. "I will defeat you Kira Yamato, even if that's the last thing I do." He clenched his fist.

Final Words

Power, destructions. Does power guarantee destruction, or is it just for those who use it to do evil doing, what if you need power to protect someone, do you have to kill to gain it, these are the questions that strike Shinn's mind after he discovers the results, and when Lacus decides to act upon herself, will this bring more trouble to the PLANTs

Next Time: A Falling World


	3. Chapter 3

Phase 3: A Falling World

"Damn it Luna, why can't you hurry it up?" Shinn grunted as he held his hand on top of his bleeding chest, he and Luna left Kira behind on the Core Splendor and started heading back to December City, the problem was that the Core Splendor was also damaged meaning the speed was low and with Shinn's condition; well he whined a lot.

"In case you don't remember, this ship was damaged too!" Lunamaria yelled, she liked Shinn sure, but when he just keeps nagging and whining it pisses her off. She activated the locator. "December City should be closed by," she said as she opened her eyes wide at all the stars. "Look at them Shinn, they're beautiful."

"Yeah, yeah." Shinn rolled his eyes; right now he was more worried about his body than some twinkling stars.

"Do you think Kira beat that guy?" Luna asked after a few minutes; it was better if she tried to make Shinn forget about his pain. Shinn grunted and shrugged. "You can at least say something, anyways, there it is." She looked over the glass as the two of them saw the field of hourglasses all lined up, they headed back to December City as Lunamaria sent a red signal, this notified the ZAFT Forces that it was a ZAFT ship.

"Finally." Shinn nodded.

"All right Shinn, come with us." The doctor grabbed Shinn and put him on a stretcher, which actually hurt him even more since he had to support the pressure. Lunamaria jumped out of the Core Splendor and sighed.

She looked back to see if the Freedom was back. "No sign of him yet." She frowned and turned around.

A plane was landing on the ORB airport; there was a kid around the age of sixteen seating in the plane. He looked around the plane to see all the people that were sitting down. He was wearing a white shirt with an eagle figure on the middle; he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and sneakers. He had red hair and a pair of sunglasses on.

He was typing on his laptop as he looked at the data for some Mobile Suits. "So ORB's got new Mobile Suits." He opened the file. "XL-8912 Knight, ZI-3721 Lost and then XD-32098 Angel," he closed the laptop; unfortunately he couldn't see how they looked like he could only see the name. "I wonder which one I'll be piloting." He grinned.

The laptop beeped once and a window opened up, a girl was looking at him from the screen, she had brown hair that reached up to her neck, she had a pair of beautiful green eyes and a white skin. She was wearing a white uniform jacket with blue sleeves and what could be seen as a white skirt through the screen. "Oh, hey, Marilia." He said as he saw the face of the girl coming on the screen.

"Uma, where are you?" she asked with a stern look, Uma just laughed.

"I haven't even gotten to ORB yet, but thanks for the first class trip cousin, I really enjoyed it." He grabbed a glass of soda that was next to him and drank some. "And thanks for recommending me to pilot one of the new models."

"Well, you've been begging me for a long time, but just make sure you get here soon okay." She said and nodded.

"Okey dokie." Uma grinned as he closed the window. "Ohh Merri, I wonder how your life is now that Toll's gone even if it's been four years already." He nodded his head.

After the plane landed at the ORB airport Uma grabbed his travelling bag and walked out of the plane, he wasn't the kind of person to bring a lot of luggage with him, it saved him the trouble of getting all of his bags back. He walked into the airport and headed towards a nearby desk. "I know I told her I'll be there any minutes, but I wanna check some stuff out."

He sat down and took out his laptop as soon as he turned it on he got into a page that gave him the latest world news. "So the PLANTs where attacked by some weird terrorist that is said to be from the Earth Alliance, interesting." He scratched his chin.

"I don't care how long it takes, I want the new models ready by tonight!" he saw a girl surrounded by a bunch of ORB officials around here; she had a short blond hair that got halfway down her neck, she had two amber colored eyes and was wearing a purple long sleeve jacket with a pair of purple pants and a white neck shirt underneath the jacket.

"We know representative, but our engineers can only do so much especially if they're supposed to be more advanced than ZAFT models." One of the men said to her with a worried tone, she frowned and crossed her arms as she looked towards Uma.

"Wow, that's someone anyone would love," he chuckled sarcastically as he got up and grabbed his bag and put it on his shoulder. "Now, I should probably get some kind of, I don't know car or something." Uma shrugged and started walking.

Cagalli looked at him again as he passed her giving her a wink. "Hey you, what was that for?" she asked after turning around.

"Just a salute." Uma waved from behind as he kept on walking.

"Anyways, forget those three models, how are the plans for the Justice Defender going?" Cagalli asked after she made sure no one else was paying attention to them. The man stepped forward.

"It's almost ready, we only need to do a test run to make sure if it works well," the man's grin turned into a proud one; Cagalli just sighed as she looked at the sky through the transparent glass.

"After Kira told me what happened at the PLANTs, I got a little scared, that this peace was coming to an end again," Cagalli said with a sad look, after going through two wars she didn't want anything bad to happen that's why the three models and the top secret fourth one had to be ready soon. "That's why, after Athrun returns today, he'll be piloting it, and we used the prints from his own Mobile Suit so he has the right to pilot this one." She turned around and started walking and was followed by the three men.

"So, what are you gonna do about that Canard?" Lacus asked as she and Kira were watching some TV in their apartments, Kira stayed serious for the past week after what happened, and he couldn't stop thinking about what that guy said to him. Kira was wearing an aqua blue jacket and a blue shirt he had pair of jeans and black shoes while Lacus was wearing a pink dress.

"I don't know, just check some stuff out." He sighed then turned to Lacus. "I should be asking the same thing though, with what happened, what are you gonna do next?" Kira asked Lacus curiously, he got worried after hearing what happened to her, but thankful that Walfelt helped her out.

"I'm not gonna stay sitting down and forget about it, I'll tell the PLANTs about what happened." Lacus nodded as she and Kira exchanged looks.

"That'll get you in a lot of trouble, but, it's logical." He nodded his head as his cell phone rang. "It's Meyrin, she wants me to go down to the base and see the new model."

"It's ready?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah, the F7890-Archer, the XLF693-Saber, and the XRLA130-Armageddon." Kira answered without turning from the TV.

"Are you gonna go test them out?" Lacus asked with a curious look on her face. Kira was normally sent to test out new Mobile Suits, due to his skills and ways with computers, any mistake he found could be fixed easily, heck it was practically like his second job.

"Yeah I'll have to run a few checkups before we can be sure they work right," Kira nodded his head and went to change. "Unfortunately Shinn was supposed to help me test them, but due to him being in the hospital right now I'll have to test out all three models," he explained while putting on his uniform and grabbing his bag.

"That seems like a lot of work for you, you sure you want to do this?" Lacu asked with a worried look, she didn't want to see Kira stress himself too much at the moment, with all the subject about Canard going on.

"I'll be fine Lacus, someone's gotta make sure things go smoothly around here, and that's you and me," he raised his hand and motioned her to calm down before he kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the apartment.

Kira was once more into the Mobile Suit facility, a big building that led outside the plants, the main section where Mobile Suits were manufactured was in between space and the plants, as thus there was no gravity. "Hello Commander," a ZAFT Soldier greeted Kira as he floated by, two solders wearing green uniforms were standing in front of the door.

After Kira greeted them they passed an ID card on the two detectors that were on both sides and the doors opened up. "Thanks," Kira nodded his head as he floated inside.

"Oh, you must be Kira Yamato," Kira turned around to look at a man floating towards him, he was wearing the same uniform as Kira. He had a short blond hair that went down to his neck and a pale white skin; he also had a pair of green eyes. "We've been waiting, me and my pilots that is."

"Oh, you must be Commander Runa Sei, it's nice to meet you," Kira and Commander Runa shook hands as he looked over to the small compartment up ahead, where people normally gathered to talk. "You found Pilots for the other suits?" he asked.

"Yeah, you see, these Mobile Suits are supposed to be for my team, I only have two pilots but I heard you'll test one so, it should be okay," Runa nodded his head as he led Kira to the compartment. Kira floated inside to look at two teenagers looking out from the window.

One of them was a girl with long orange hair that went down to her back, she was wearing the red uniform and the buttons of the top were unbuttoned revealing the blue shirt she had under it and some of her bossom. She was wearing a red skirt and a pair of long black socks and had a pale white skin.

The other one was a boy, he looked like the girl except for the fact that his hair was spiky and short instead of long and lush, he was wearing the same uniform and the two top buttons were opened like his sister's but he had a red undershirt and of course, no bossom. "They're twins?" Kira asked looking at Runa.

"Oh yeah, kids, come say hi to Commander Yamato," Runa got the two teenager's attention as they turned to look at Kira.

"So this is Kira Yamato," the boy looked at him with an inspecting look before shrugging. "He doesn't look so tough, I can't believe he's the strong pilot everyone talks about," he groaned.

"Don't pay attention to my brother," the girl floated over to Kira and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Commander Yamato, I'm Saki and that's my brother Aki, we're proud to be piloting alongside you today," she smiled at him. "Or at least I am."

"You're such a fan girl," Aki groaned and put his hands behind his head.

"It's nice to meet you two as well," Kira nodded his head while smiling at the two, their attitudes were so much like those of Shinn and Lunamaria that if they were to meet each other they'll probably get along instantly. "So, where are the Mobile Suits?" he asked while turning to look at Runa.

"It's those two over there," he pointed outside the glass window. Kira gasped when he saw the three Mobile Suits that were stationed there.

One of them was completely black at the moment due to the armor; it had grey arms and legs as well as its head. It had a cannon on its right arm as well as two Bazooka launchers on its back. The Mobile Suit had what looked like a bow on its left with a closed hole on its arm. The legs had what looked like propellers behind them as well. "That's the Archer, a Mobile Suit with great accuracy and speed, complete with armor power to make up for its lack of defense, but with a great Pilot that can match up it doesn't really matter," Runa started explaining.

"I'll be piloting that one, my reaction time is faster than my brothers," Saki smiled at Kira while Aki groaned, apparently not happy that his sister was taking pride on him being bad at reacting fast.

"Then, there's the Saber," Runa pointed over at the machine all the way to the right, it was completely gray with its armor, as well as its head and pair of eyes. It had a V shape object on its head and a gray shield on both arms. The shields itself had two beam sabers each, from behind you could see two propellers, it also had a glowing green object on its chest and two beam cannons on its legs. "The Saber has a balance defense and attack, equip with four beam sabers and cannons as well as its shields, it also has a special barrier generator on its chest which will block all of the attacks directed it at it till the light turns red, it lacks some balance and control so we need a Pilot with a lot of ability and skill to control the levers." He explained looking over at Aki.

"That's my forte in case you didn't know," Aki looked at Kira with a confident grin as he looked out at the Saber again, from looking at this kid Kira knew he had a lot of confidence in himself, which was remotely good.

"So Commander, that leaves you with the Armageddon," Runa pointed over at the Mobile Suit in the middle, Kira gasped, now noticing what it looked like.

The Armageddon looked just like the Strike Freedom; of course there were some difference between the two. The Armageddon was completely black and it had more wings than the Freedom and from what Kira could gather more cannons, it also had a green light just like the Saber's as well as a having a bow like weapon on its right arm.

"The Armageddon was based off on the data and plans for the Freedom and Strike Freedom as you can tell, it was equipped with the best features of that Mobile Suit along with the Archer and Saber, and some of the features from the Destiny to boost its speed," he started explaining before turning to look at Kira. "As you can closely tell, this Mobile Suit is well suited for someone like you, only the best of the best will be able to maneuver something like this without losing their heads."

"No way," Kira gasped while Aki and Saki both looked at him with confused looks. "I mean, sure, I'll pilot it,"

"That's good, I thought you were going to say you didn't want to," Runa sighed in relief.

"We'll see who's better in the practice session," Aki grinned, he was willing to do whatever he had to make sure Kira saw that he was strong. "I'll show you how good I really am,"

"But I'm better Commander, you can trust me on that," Saki grabbed Kira by the shoulders and turned him around so that he could look at her.

"You guys are both so eager, it's a practice match, if you just focus on whose best then you'll lose," Kira advised and walked out of the compartment. "Anyways, let's go test these guys out."

After they floated out of the compartment they each floated over to the respective Mobile Suits. They decided to test them out as they were instead of putting on their piloting suits; hopefully they wouldn't need to. "All right, let's see this," Kira went inside the Armageddon's cockpit and turned it on, it started the initializing sequence as various screens flashed including one that explained the meaning of the letters in the world GUNDAM. "Everything looks good so far," he said as two screen lit up, showing Aki and Saki.

"You sure you can do this _Commander_ we wouldn't want you to get hurt or something," Aki said in a mocking tone, although he was trying as hard as he could to not make it sound obvious.

"Don't listen to him Commander, again, it's an honor to be piloting with you," Saki nodded her head before sticking her tongue out, apparently at her brother. "My brother's just a jerk."

"Shut up," Aki barked, Saki's screen just went off, and Aki frowned before turning off his screen while Kira was trying hard not to laugh.

"All right, let's do this," he turned the Phase Shift Armor on, though it didn't do much change, the Gundam was just a clearer shade of black now. The Saber and Archer were different though, the Saber's chest and arms turned into a darkish green, while its legs and head turned into white color. The Archer Gundam was a complete green colored the propellers on its legs and back being black.

After everything was done, the three Mobile Suits were ready to go and fly out of the sector and flying out into space at an amazing speed. Once they were out Kira noticed all the Zaku models that were sent to fight them. "We're gonna have to fight other pilots?" Saki asked with a confused tone in her voice.

"No, this Mobile Suits are being controlled from the base, there's no one piloting these, as long as we stay close to the PLANT they'll be controlled, if we go too far they'll stop moving," Kira explained while typing in the small keyboard that was inside the Armageddon. "But remember, we're still too close to the PLANT so don't fire unless you know you can hit the Mobile Suit."

"Yeah, whatever, let's go!" Aki exclaimed as he flew forward with the Saber. A green Zaku flew towards him, having large black chest armor along with a large green shield with three horn like sharp edges. "Take this!" he yelled as the Saber threw a punch, but the Zaku blocked it.

"Now!" The Saber took its chance to grab one of the Beam Sabers that were in the shield, he grabbed the one in the shield he was using as sliced the Zaku in half right away, creating a loud explosion. "Now that's a move no one can pull off,"

"That was too reckless," Kira warned while been surrounded by another group of Zakus. He looked down at the controllers of the Armageddon, will it really be so hard to control it, maybe even for him. Three Zakus prepared to tackle him as The Armageddon flew upwards at a great speed, Kira took out one of the rifles and fired them at one of the Zakus head.

The Zaku kept moving though and started flying again, pulling out a beam axe from its shield. Kira noticed the two Beam Sabers on the Armageddon's waist as he pulled one out and slashed the Zaku. Two more were heading towards him but he quickly maneuvered dodging the shield as he kicked the head off one of them before firing a shot from the rifle at the cockpit.

"No way," Kira gasped as he flew back avoiding swings from the beam axes. Saki turned around and focused one of the beams in the Archer's arm. A small sniper lense came out as she used it to pinpoint the shot.

"Got it," she said and fired a shot from the beam that hit the Zaku's cockpit, Kira looked over at her and gave her a thumbs up. "You're welcome," she smiled and waved back at him.

"I could've done that," Aki frowned from inside his cockpit. Kira then surprised the two pilots by flying upwards as he sent out various black pots that flew around in space firing shots at a great speed, the Zakus tried to dodge it but the beams ended up destroying them anyways by getting them from all corners. "That I couldn't have."

"This machine really is more advanced," Kira pointed out, he was still trying to figure out the differences between the Strike Freedom and the Armageddon but the difference was there, and it was really big. "We should be heading back."

"But there are still more out there," Aki whined by crossing the arms of the Saber.

"That doesn't matter, we've done what we came here to do, if you wanna test them out more do it tomorrow," Kira argued getting Aki and Saki to nod in unison. "Now let's go back," he turned the Armageddon around and started leading the two Mobile Suits back to the base.

"My head hurts," there was a small space ship floating around closed to earth, it looked like a normal ship except it was completely brown and had two cannons and Mobile Suit launchers on the sides. Inside there was a teenager with long black hair that went down to his waist, a short sleeved black shirt and a pair of black pants, this boy was Canard Pars the same pilot that tried to kill Kira Yamato a couple of days back. "Why does it hurt so much," Canard held his hand closed to his head while leaning forward and floating off the seat he was on.

"Having headaches again huh," Canard turned around to look at the teenager that had just entered the room, he had a spiky red hair that covered some of his forehead as well as a tanned skin, he was wearing a long sleeved blue uniform with a red neck, the uniform was open revealing the green shirt he had under it, he also had a pair of white pants.

"What do you want Keith?" Canard asked while trying to make the pain go away.

Keith grinned before walking into the room. "I just wanted to introduce you to the newest member of our team," he made way for someone to enter the room. Canard looked at the girl that had just gone in, she had a long brown hair that went down to her waist as well as a pale skin. She was wearing a pink long sleeved uniform with a pink skirt and had a black shirt under it.

But there were two things that grabbed Canard's attention. The girl had a bionic arm for her left one as well as a bionic eye for her right one, the other eye was closed and had a scar on it. "Canard, this is our new comrade, Mayu."

"Mayu?" Canard raised an eyebrow as he and the girl exchanged glares at each other.

"Please just give him a few more minutes," inside the ORB Morganrate Mobile Suit base two girls were talking, the girls were Miriallia and Cagalli who were discussing the matter of the new pilot not showing up yet. "I'm sure he's on his way."

"He better be, I don't have all day you know, I have a meeting to get to and I can't wait much longer," Cagalli argued while frowning, she hated the fact that she had to wait around on people on such a busy schedule.

"Trust me he should…" they both turned their attention to the doors that were just opening as a red haired teenager walked in. "Uma, there you are, what took you I've been sticking my neck out for you!" Miriallia exclaimed while looking over at Uma who walked inside and just waved. He and Cagalli looked at each other.

"You're that jerk from the airport!" she exclaimed while pointing at Uma who had a grin on her face.

"So you're the representative, I guess I shouldn't have acted that way before," Uma laughed while Miriallia looked at the two of them with a confused look on her face.

"Anyways, let me introduce myself properly," he raised his hand and pointed at himself. "My name's Uma Haw and from today on I'll be glad to be your new pilot."

Next Time: A Day of Rest


End file.
